


I Love You

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Gabrielle realizes that her daughter still exists.





	I Love You

Gabrielle POV.

I was a terrible mother and worse than that... I have not understood that before ...

I neglected my daughter because of a vain and impossible gain ... now I lost my husband and her.

One evening I realized when I needed to make a change as quickly as possible. I left the office, giving Nathan a quick greeting.

I do not know what I would have done without him. He was my support anchor. If he was not, I would have been on the verge of madness. He made me realize where I was wrong.

I always knew he was trying to fix the mother-daughter relationship between Adrienne and I,but I never listened him.

I was in front of Adrienne's door. I lifted my hand and O wanted to knock on the door, but I stopped suddenly. What was I going to say?

I did not think about this plan altogether ...

I sigh in defeat and the next second door was opened and Adrienne appeared in front of me with tears in her eyes.

"Mother?" Adrienne asked me with a trembling voice.

Without hesitation, I embraced her, pull her tightly in my arms.

"Honey, what happened?" I asked her in whispers.

"I ... I ..." She could not speak because of tears.

"Adrienne, honey ... I'm sorry because I was such a terrible mother ... After your dad disappeared ... I could not go on.

"It's all right mom ... I understand." She grunted in my shoulder.

"I love you mom." She said.

It was a while since someone told me that.

"I love you too." I said.


End file.
